Fires Within
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN What really happens to friends with benefits? Edge-Lita Please R&R FIN
1. Dawn

Title: Fires Within  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Very High PG like 16 almost R for intense language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: Edge, Lita, Stacy, and Randy Orton are not my property nor are Chris Jericho or the WWE. This story is entirely fictional.  
  
Summery: What really happens to friends with benefits?  
  
Content: harsh language and descriptive sexual situations.  
  
Archiving: Just e-mail me first and ask. I just like to keep track of my works.  
  
Timeline: Irrelevant.  
  
+++  
  
Edge growled.  
  
Oh she had nerve. Real nerve. He ground his teeth watching Lita flirt with Randy Orton.  
  
Nerve. Not that he cared. Edge knew that he and Lita weren't together ... per say. They just slept together. Not a relationship beyond good friends just with benefits ... lots of benefits.  
  
The sex was amazing, hell more than amazing. Everything she made his body do, the way he reacted to her touch, her mouth, her body. He didn't know it was even possible to have sensations like the ones she invoked. It was so simple ... his need for her. How he spent every hour, every moment thinking of what they'd do in the evening. Thinking about how it felt in her arms, how it felt to be inside of her.  
  
But that's all it was between them. Sex and only sex. And he was perfectly ok with that.  
  
Edge violently pushed his long blonde hair out of his face, his anger searing as he watched the couple. He watched with heated fiery eyes as Randy leaned over and gave Lita a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Swallowing hard, Edge steadied his heart. With Lita, it was just sex. He kept telling himself it was only sex. Well if it was just sex then why did Edge need to resist the urge to rip off that Randy Orton's lips and shove them so far up his ass ...  
  
Edge clenched his teeth, narrowing his eyes. His heart raced as ... yes, it was definitely jealous course though him. His blood fast, his hands fisted and shaking. Oh yeah, this was jealousy.  
  
The surge rose, erupted when Lita kissed Randy again ... but still wasn't deep, only flirtatious. Randy blushed and Lita hugged him, talking into his ear. Then Randy hugged her close, burying his head in her neck.  
  
Ok. Urge to kill ... rising. Dead man. Randy would be dead by the time the day was over. Dead ... man. Then Lita glanced over her shoulder right in Edge's direction. She smiled as if nothing was wrong then returned her attention back to Randy.  
  
Edge clenched his teeth and his fist, slamming that fist into his lap, probably bruising his thigh with that punch. He knew he shouldn't be jealous. He had no right; he and Lita weren't together. And yet he just wanted to beat the ever-loving hell out of Randy Orton for ever looking at her. He wanted to castrate Randy Orton for laying his hands on her, his lips on her.  
  
Shaking his head, Edge closed his eyes, leaning forward, his elbows on his lap as he ducked his head to the floor. Why did he feel like this? Lita was only a friend. Only a friend. Right?  
  
Pushing up from his seat, Edge walked over to Stacy Keibler. "Hey, Stace."  
  
Stacy smiled that innocent smile. "Hey, Edge. What can I do for you?"  
  
Edge leaned against the wall right next to her, a seductive yearning in his eyes as he reached out, delicately running his hand over her arm then down to her hand. "Tonight ... after the show ... your room."  
  
Her innocent smile was immediately replaced with one of seduction as she turned towards him, tickling a finger along his scruffy jaw. "Mmmm, that sounds wonderful." She hummed, licking her lips as she looked up into his big brown eyes. "Now gimme a kiss to seal the deal ... and mean it."  
  
Without hesitation, Edge wrapped his arms around the leggy blonde, pulling her right to him and kissing her with a fierce lust. Raw, deep and hard, he kissed her, possessive and controlling as he ravaged this woman's mouth. He stopped abruptly, his lips snapping off of hers, his eyes blazing with pure lust. He glanced down at the breathless wide-eyed diva, at her kiss- swollen lips and needy eyes. He licked his lips, eyeing her body. "I'll see you at midnight."  
  
Edge turned and left, not bothering to even glance in Lita's direction. Though if he did, he'd have seen the fire raging in her eyes, her clenched jaw, shaking fists. That same jealousy finally mirrored back.  
  
+++  
  
Edge lay awake, one arm behind his head the other rubbing his chest. Staring at the ceiling, he was naked and there was a chill in the room. But he didn't want to get under the sheets. He looked to his side. Because she was under them.  
  
Not that he had anything against Stacy. She was a young pretty thing, she really was. But she wasn't Lita. Stacy was so thin and long and kinda lanky ... stringy. Not Lita. Lita was ... God Lita was gorgeous. Lita had muscle and power and meat. He knew it was silly, but that evening he was afraid to be too passionate with Stacy. Afraid that if he got too intense, he's snap her. But with Lita. Lita was so full and curvy and ... he wasn't afraid to touch her, wasn't afraid she'd break in half with his passion.  
  
He sighed. And now he felt like dirt, lower then dirt ... dog shit. He felt like dog shit. Like he betrayed Lita ... or something like that. The entire time with Stacy, he was thinking of Lita. Damn it, it was wrong but he just couldn't help it. He'd ravaged the poor thing, getting out his frustrations, his aggressions, his lust for the redhead. And they'd gone until he was spent. And despite their multiple climaxes, despite how many times she'd managed to finish him, he still felt empty.  
  
Every time after Lita, he felt complete ... whole. The most wondrous warm feeling. Her sweat on his body, her juices and saliva on his lips, groin, everywhere. The taste of her on his tongue ... she was simply intoxicating.  
  
Lita'd ruined him. She ruined him so that no other woman satisfied him like she. That one fateful lust filled night was all it took. The years of pent up attraction, lust and passion released in that all night exchange. Once, twice, again and again they brought each other to completion until they passed out from exhaustion.  
  
He remembered it so perfectly. That final time that night. They were so lust filled, so passionate, position after position. And that final time, he was on top, their chests slicked and pressed together. It was the most satisfying orgasm of his life. He could feel her climax, her nails scoring down his back to his ass, holding him inside when he exploded. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he emptied into her then collapsed. His head buried into her neck as they both succumbed to immediate sleep.  
  
That was two months ago and they'd been active lovers ever since. And the sight of Randy Orton kissing her, touching her ... Edge hated that. Her lips were his. Her body was his. Only his tongue belonged in her mouth, on her skin ... on her most sensitive areas, inside of her. No one's but his.  
  
But he couldn't actually ... love her ... beyond friendship. Could he? Nah, he ... maybe he ...  
  
A thump came from the wall at his head and Edge furrowed his brow. What in the ... another thump then another. He groaned, rolling his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on in the next room. Pushing the rhythmic thumping from his mind, Edge yawned scratching at his lean chest and abs, settling into the bed to try and relax.  
  
"Oh God, Randy!"  
  
Edge bolted upright, his eyes on fire, body shaking with angered intensity, his fists clenched and jaw locked. He recognized that voice. The voice that called out his name the same way, with the same cadence. That moan so familiar it was ingrained in his mind. That same moan that had cried her pleasure at him.  
  
The tears falling, Edge flew off the bed, pulled on his clothes then stalked out. The last thing he needed to hear was Lita screaming out her pleasure for another man.  
  
+++  
  
Lita curled into a ball on her side of the bed. Randy lay asleep on the other. And she couldn't stop her tears. She hadn't planned on taking it this far with Randy. But when she heard Stacy crying out Edge's name, heard his grunts of passion ... it was too much.  
  
The surge of fire that burned her core, she wanted to go right over there and rip that little blonde to shreds then have her way with the Edge. Just ravage every inch of that perfectly lean body, give him such pleasure he'd never think of being with another woman but her. Edge was hers; his body, hers; his mouth, hers. All hers and she hated sharing.  
  
It tore her heart. Stacy's cries of 'More' and 'Harder' breaking everything inside. Lita hated her. Hated the fact that he gave that pleasure to someone else. What better way to get him back, them make him hear her ... the way she had heard him. And that's just what she did.  
  
She wasn't faking. On the contrary, Randy was good. So attentive yet dominating. But ... he wasn't Edge. There was this internal spark that resided in Edge that she'd never felt with any other man. The fact that all he had to do was look at her and she was gone. He was maddening.  
  
Like when they were alone and his eyes would scan her body. She melted; her heart raced. He would stare at her, boiling her blood and making her skin crawl. Those brown eyes exposing everything he felt. Every passion, every desire, every need and it was all for her. His every desire in that moment was for her.  
  
But here she'd just slept with Randy. And now she felt dirty. Like she cheated on Edge. But why would she feel that way? After all, they weren't a couple, simply physical. She and Edge were only friends with benefits. They had a solid friendship and a completely physical relationship that didn't cross into anything else.  
  
Right, simply platonic friendship and only sex. With Edge it was only sex.  
  
She sighed, curling further into herself and further away from Randy. If it was only sex, then why was she crying?  
  
______________________________  
  
Lita sat on her own at one side of the communal locker room. She talked to Randy the day before, said it was a one-night fling and that was it. He'd taken it well, said whatever she wanted was fine. And that he'd be there for her. Now she sat watching Stacy making kissy faces with Edge  
  
Lita's leg was shaking, the anger probably turning her face red. Her fists clenched, the sight of that blonde bimbo kissing Edge's lips. Those were her lips. Hers. He was hers. Her heart was beating wildly in her throat, her stomach flipping and tumbling. Her mind raced as this blatant display brought back flashes of that night a few weeks ago.  
  
Lita felt nauseous. The thought of Edge and Stacy together, his mouth on her skin, his hands on her body. Worse yet ... Stacy's mouth on that perfectly taut skin, her hands on his lean sculpted body. Their mouths joined together ... him inside of her.  
  
She clenched her teeth. And with the way that beanpole was straddling the blonde Canadian's hips ... she seemed awfully familiar with THAT part of his body ... of that gorgeous anatomy. Speaking of which ... THAT was hers too. Then Stacy traced her hands down his chest, slipping one down the front of his pants.  
  
Lita's eyes fired. Oh yeah, that was enough. She jumped to her feet, crossing the room in long angry strides and fisted the leggy blonde's hair. "Oh I think you've had quite enough of that."  
  
Stacy screeched as Lita pulled her right off of Edge by the hair then tossing her across the room. "What are you doing, bitch?" Stacy hissed.  
  
"Pulling your skankie ass off of him." Lita growled  
  
And the claws were drawn  
  
Stacy pounced, knocking a shocked Lita over, the two women rolling on the floor a moment. Lita quickly dominated only to be pulled off. Edge easily lifted the redhead away as Christian struggled to restrain Stacy, the blonde woman clawing and scratching to try and get to Lita.  
  
Edge tossed Lita onto the couch. "Everyone out!" he demanded.  
  
Lita leapt off the couch, diving for Stacy again. But Edge caught her in mid pounce and threw her back onto the couch. The two glared at each other.  
  
"You can't kick us out. This is the communal ..."  
  
Edge turned angry blazing eyes on the others present. "I said get the fuck out!" Grumbling their responses, everyone left, including Christian who carried a kicking and screaming Stacy. Edge followed them to the door then locked it, leaving only he and Lita inside.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Lita spat.  
  
"What? It's ok for you to make kissy with Captain Happy Pants and God forbid I do something for myself."  
  
She stood, her hands on her hips. "My tongue wasn't lodged down his throat."  
  
"Well, it probably was last night!"  
  
"Don't even start with me." She waved a hand at him, her entire demeanor aggressive and blazing with tension. "Do you know what it was like to hear her crying your name? Or you grunting like that?"  
  
"It was hell for me too." He shot back, pointing at his chest as he leaned a little closer, bringing his eyes to her level. "Hearing you scream his name in ecstasy while he fucked you senseless. It shoulda been ME FUCKING YOU SENSELESS!"  
  
"Really?" she scoffed. "You had already made your proposition to the human arachnid. Excuse me for misunderstanding. I assumed that since your dick was in her that you didn't want me. Pardon me for the confusion." Her voice laced with deepest sarcasm.  
  
His eyes narrowed, dangerously, stepping closer to her. "I could call you a slut."  
  
She stepped closer too, toe to toe as she glared up into his eyes, refusing to flinch. "I could call you a whore."  
  
They held each other's angry gazes a good long few moments. Then Lita felt the tears. She turned before he could see them. Wiping her eyes, she stepped away. "Go on, leave. Go to her."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why, do you enjoy this? Just go."  
  
"No, I don't want to."  
  
She paused, then glanced back over her shoulder. "Don't tease me."  
  
"I'm not." He said, fiercely. "I want to kill him. I want to kill him, rip out his tongue and tear him apart." He was nearly convulsing with intensity. "I want to hear him beg for mercy and I'll make him regret he ever laid eyes on you."  
  
"Well I want to snap Stacy in half. Cut her to pieces just ..." she clenched a shaking fist. "I hate her."  
  
Edge ran his fingers through his long wavy hair, fisting the back as he walked to the other side of the room. "For what it's worth, Stacy was nothing but tension release."  
  
Lita sighed, her head bowed. "I heard you and Stacy so ... that's why I slept with Randy. I ... I wanted you to feel the way I did."  
  
"I think it worked. I heard a single cry of your voice and I had to leave." Edge bit his lip, keeping his back to her. "Was he better than me?"  
  
"Hardly," she scoffed, a little snort with her laughter. She chewed on her lower lip, her voice lowering with seriousness. "Nobody feels like you, Edge. Was she better than me?"  
  
"Never." He breathed, turning to her, his hands dropping to his sides. "I don't want to share you."  
  
She turned to him then, her eyes angered and fired. "And am I supposed to share you? What you can have everyone and I have to settle with sharing ..."  
  
His stance grew just as angry. "God, you can be such a bitch! NO! You're not expected to share me. Nobody else can satisfy me anymore like you can."  
  
Everything in her softened, surprise on her face. "Really?"  
  
He nodded then sighed. "This is so confusing."  
  
Lita ducked her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know." She kept her eyes on the floor. "You know, Edge, I can't do this. I'm getting older and I shouldn't be foolin around anymore. I ... I want to find a serious relationship and ... I can't do that as long as you and I are ... sleeping together."  
  
He looked to the ceiling. "God, if only we didn't let this get so far."  
  
"Yeah." She agreed. "You're one of my best friends. I don't wanna lose that."  
  
"You won't." Edge said sincerely. "I'll always be your friend." He rubbed his head. "So I guess this means you want to end."  
  
Lita nodded. "I'm sorry, Edge. I mean if we were just on the side and all, that'd be fine. But ... I can't seem to ... be with other guys when I know that you're there and ... and that I can have you but can't. Cuz we're together but not."  
  
"So this is it."  
  
She chuckled. "When I find Mr. Right, I don't know if he'll appreciate me going to my best friend to be sexually satisfied."  
  
He smiled. "Well at least I know that I'm good."  
  
"Oh believe me, you are."  
  
Edge sighed. "Alright then. You just make sure I meet this guy. He must meet my approval."  
  
Lita laughed. "I will." She stepped to him, lifting on her toes and giving him a soft sensual kiss on the mouth. "Thank you, Edge. I will never forget what we had." Fighting something inside, she walked to the door, pausing a moment. Was she crying? Why was she crying? Wiping her eyes, she opened the door and swallowed every emotion to leave.  
  
Edge watched her leave, tears slipping from his eyes. Crying ... he was crying. Why? They were only friends, fooling around for only physical satisfaction. He wiped is eyes, shaking off the rising bile and emotion, the pain and rejection that had no right to be there.  
  
*** Well this is the end of part one. Here's the deal. I do have a part two, the final part, written. But I'm actually kinda convinced that it ends really cool here. So ... let me know if you want the second half. Read and review me. I'll be honest but it's a secret so ... Shhhhh. This is my first Edge/Lita ... GASP ... I know, gasp is right. *** 


	2. Dusk

Title: Fires Within  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Very High PG like 16 almost R for intense language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: Edge, Lita, Stacy, and Randy Orton are not my property nor are Chris Jericho or the WWE. This story is entirely fictional.  
  
Summery: What really happens to friends with benefits?  
  
Content: harsh language and descriptive sexual situations.  
  
Archiving: Just e-mail me first and ask. I just like to keep track of my works.  
  
Timeline: Irrelevant.  
  
+++  
  
It was already one month later and Edge didn't feel any better. At all. Lita was seeing Randy. Randy Orton. That pompous SOB that thought he was God's gift to women with that sculpted body. Ok, maybe that was outta line. That's only his character; the man himself seems quite humble.  
  
But that didn't matter. Edge was still upset. He missed her. More than just a lover. Granted he did miss ... well that. But it was more. Things changed. Like there was always this awkward tension, this unbearable yearning. Especially if they found themselves alone. That tension was so thick, hung heavy in the air. Their eyes would meet and he had to resist the never-ending urge to kiss her breathless. Those hazel eyes flashing ... something. How he just wanted to grab her and ...  
  
No. He couldn't. They'd find a way to brush each other off. But why was he festering? Come on, Edge. It was just sex.  
  
He continued down the hall of the arena. He had a match after all.  
  
(TEN MINUTES PASS)  
  
Well that was a disaster. Edge staggered up the ramp. Just him and Rico in the ring. That stupid Jackie messing everything up. He was surprised Rico and he could salvage what they could.  
  
Worn, exhausted, he pushed through the curtain ... stopping dead in his tracks. Lita and Randy, right there, locked in an embrace. Randy was in his ring attire, those short tight shorts and his arms wrapped around the smaller woman, pulled flushed against him. Her delicate fingers on his head and neck, holding him to her, their mouths open in such an intensely deep embrace.  
  
In an instant, pure rage flamed. Jealousy, anger, betrayal, name it ... he felt it. Everything rose at once. The jealousy and anger consumed him; he lost control.  
  
His eyes blazing, he quickly made his way to the couple, grabbing Randy's arm with a fierce grasp and spinning him. Randy's eyes went wide. "What the ..."  
  
Edge's fist impacted the other man's jaw. "You son of a bitch, kissing my GIRL!."  
  
Randy staggered back, holding his jaw. "Your girl?" his eyes fired. "YOUR GIRL! SHE WAS NEVER YOUR GIRL!" He dove at the Canadian, landing a full out body punch to the ribs.  
  
The air expelled from Edge's lungs, but he barely noticed, running on anger and adrenaline. He dove, tackling Orton to the ground. The two men exchanging body blows, Randy eventually dominated hovering above Edge, punching him square across the jaw. Growling, Edge flipped them, more angry ... the pain not even registering, he scurried to his feet, kicking Orton in the gut then tossing him against the cement wall.  
  
Orton hit with a sick thud but he was resilient, staggering to his feet, grabbing a two by four from the ground.  
  
He lunged at Edge but the big arms of Scott Steiner stopped him. Randy swung anyway, the corner of the wooden stick nailing Edge in the side of the head.  
  
Edge's head cracked with the impact and he wobbled back, woozy; he was almost knocked silly. Almost. Thank God for that adrenaline. He charged again.  
  
"Woah there," And Edge was caught by Chris Jericho. "Easy, Tiger."  
  
Edge flailed, trying to squirm from Chris's grasp. "He sucks face with my girl ... he dies. Lemme at him."  
  
Randy fought just as hard. "I'll show you pain, you fucking prick!"  
  
Chris held Edge back, struggling against the taller man. "It's a really noble cause, Edge, it really is. Problem is ... she's not your girl."  
  
Edge stopped, his arms hanging, his eyes searching from Randy, to the crowd that gathered to a completely shocked Lita. He sighed, bowing his now pulsating head. Finally feeling the pain, the hot, red, sticky fluid on his face, neck, and trickling down his bare chest.  
  
Chris eased his hold, supporting his friends limp weight. "That's it. You ok?"  
  
Edge looked at Lita then to the calming Randy. "I'm sorry." His voice soft and pained, embarrassed. He pulled from Chris, staggering down the hall at a quick pace, knocking hard into the wall as he turned the corner.  
  
+++  
  
Chris knocked on Edge's locker room door. "Edge?" he stepped in. "Oh man."  
  
Edge sat on the couch, leaning back, his legs wide. His head slightly turned to the side, his wound facing up, that ugly, blood, pulpy mess on the side of his head. His blonde hair gooey, wrapped in the wound, coated red, half his face covered, his neck and torso drenched red. "Yo, man." Edge said, not moving. His hands at his side, resting palm up on the cushions, fresh blood still oozing.  
  
"How are you not unconscious yet?" Chris asked, coming further into the room, wincing as that pulpy bulge pulsated. "Damn, boy, he nailed you good."  
  
Edge chuckled. "Yeah."  
  
Chris knelt, looking in the other man's eyes. Big, wide, so dilated he could barely see the blue of his friend's irises. "Mighty fine concussion too."  
  
"I think they're good for the soul. Like Chicken Soup."  
  
Chris laughed. "Words of Wisdom from the Canadian Blonde."  
  
"And don't you forget it." Edge glanced at Chris. "Maybe I should go into the fortune cookie business."  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
Edge sighed. "So ... just to be clear. I'm a total jackass aren't I?"  
  
"Total," Chris said with a smile.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Chris placed his fingers gently over the wound on Edge's head. "Don't you think you should get this thing checked out? You'll probably need stitches."  
  
"Nah," Edge said, rather nonchalantly. "I want it to scar. Battle scares, you know. I have one for everything stupid I ever did so this might as well count."  
  
"But it's nasty looking." Chris said. "So nasty. Like I'm gonna hurl, nasty."  
  
Edge laughed. "Alright, help me to my feet and I'll clean it up with some towels."  
  
"How bout you wait here and I'll bring the towels to you." That said, Chris grabbed a handful of white towels, soaked them with cold water then returned to Edge, tossing one at the blonde's chest. "Here yah go."  
  
Edge wiped his hands then scrubbed his arm. "Where ... where is she?"  
  
Chris sighed. "With Randy. I told her not to come."  
  
"Good." Edge said, the towel already stained completely with just what was on his arm. "I don't want her seeing me like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Lita!" Edge quickly looked to the door, too fast. His head spun and he reached up. "Woah, ok." He swallowed hard.  
  
"Oh God, Edge." She was at his side instantly, almost sick to her stomach at the bleeding fleshy mass on the die of his head. The blood everywhere, she reached out, gently touching the wound with her fingers.  
  
Edge shivered. "No, don't. It's not that bad. I'm all messy. Don't touch."  
  
Lita wiped her fingers on her shirt, reaching for one of Chris's towels, one he readily handed to her. "You should go to the hospital." She said, softly, carefully wrapping her hand in the towel then started wiping his face.  
  
"I don't wanna. I'll be fine. It's not that bad."  
  
She winced, staring closely at the wound. Her eyes wide, she walked to his bag, digging through it then coming back with a pair of tweezers. "Well then, let me just ..." carefully she straddled his hips, turning his head to get a close view of the wound. "Just ... don't ... move."  
  
He couldn't help but shake as she came very close to him. He could even feel her breath on his face, the warmth almost vibrating off of her. She felt so wonderful, and so close. Carefully she brushed some of the hair from the wound then used the tweezers, inching closer ever so slowly.  
  
He whimpered when she grabbed something and slowly started pulling it from his head. He couldn't stop whimpering, every bit that moved hurting beyond belief. She sighed, sitting back, showing him the tweezers, a nice two- inch splinter of wood between the tongs.  
  
The blood flowed freely again, the hot liquid gushing down his face. "Holy shit!" Edge swore. "It's a fucking plank."  
  
She got off of him, tossing the wood onto the floor. "Will you go to the hospital now?"  
  
"Nah, I'm alright."  
  
Chris crossed his arms. "Yeah, as you bleed all over yourself."  
  
Edge eyed Chris. "You're not helping. Guys are supposed to side with guys."  
  
"Yeah, but I really think that looks bad." Chris said.  
  
"Please, Edge." Lita cooed. "Please just let someone look at it. For me."  
  
Edge shoved off the couch, staggering slightly in his bloody daze. "NO! Just ... why don't you go take care of that boy toy of yours. He's probably missing your tongue."  
  
Lita scowled, her eyes narrowing in pure hatred. "You fucking prick. Sorry for giving a shit. You can be sure I won't ever again." She threw the towel at him then crashed out the door.  
  
Edge slowly bent down, trying his best to keep his balance. He picked up the towel, bringing it to his nose and inhaled. Then he dabbed at his wound.  
  
Chris sighed. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because I couldn't tell her the real reason I wasn't going to the hospital."  
  
Chris shook his head. "You two are such fucking hot heads. Why? What's the real reason?"  
  
Edge paused, gazing out at nothing, his eyes glassing over. "Because ..." his voice solemn and somber. "The physical pain distracts me."  
  
"From what?"  
  
Edge looked at Chris, the eyes exceptionally sad when dilated. He shook his head, wiping off the back, trying to keep his hair out of his wound. "I had her ... in my arms. I had my shot. And she was right there, but I didn't understand. The jealousy, the burning I ..." he turned. "And when I saw her kissing Randy ... I felt it. I knew and I couldn't stop myself."  
  
Chris rested a hand on his friends shoulder. "What is 'it'?"  
  
Edge sighed, a tear slipping down his cheek, leaving its trail in his crimson mask. "The fact that I love her and I'm too late."  
  
+++  
  
Edge couldn't take it. It was too much. Lita hadn't spoken ... hell, looked at him since that day six weeks ago. That day when he told her to leave him and go to Randy. Since he pushed her out of his life. And today, he walked in on her. Walked in on her and Randy. Walked in on him screwing her brains out. Well, more the other way around.  
  
Randy lay on the ground. Lita mounted on him. Her head thrown back, her hair ... the silky fiery red hair. Edge was stunned speechless at the sight, right from the first moment he saw her. Awestruck at how beautiful she really was. Then realization set in of exactly what she was doing.  
  
And he couldn't move. The sight of Randy, eyes closed, hands on her hips. Then she looked away from Randy and right at Edge. Those hot hungry hazel eye locked. She sped up her rhythm.  
  
Edge felt the jealousy rising again. It seared through him, painful in its intensity. All the while staring at Edge, she cried out Randy's name in pleasure, the dumb idiot beneath her moaning her name in response. Stupid fuck didn't know what was going on.  
  
And what bothered Edge the most ... was the fact he was turned on. Disgustingly turned on. Randy's presence escaped his thoughts. He saw only her.  
  
Her long pooling red hair, lust filled eyes. Sweat slicked tanned body twitching in passion. Her gorgeous curves, full breasts. Their eyes locked and she mouthed his name, almost as if in pleasure. Then she smiled, seductively eyeing the prominent obscene tent-like bulge in the front of his pants. "Oh God," she cried. But instead of saying Randy's name ... she mouthed Edge's.  
  
Their eyes fixed, he was appallingly and painfully aroused at the sight of her in passion. And with the way she was looking at him, licking her lips as she eyed his groin, the way she constantly mouthed her pleasure using Edge's name.  
  
He couldn't take it. He left. And now he was walking. Just walking. It was night ... after the show and he decided to walk back to the hotel. Hell, the air would do him good. He loved walking.  
  
Even through the walking, through the cool breeze of the night ... he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was teasing him. He knew it. But from the look in her eye, he knew she really was thinking of him.  
  
Walking through the lobby, up the stairs, he snuck onto the roof. And she was there. Alone. It was a chilly May evening, she was in boxers and his T-shirt. Wow. She was wearing his 'Edge Army' T-shirt. She must have been cold, her arms wrapped around herself. She looked so ... sad, her head tilted slightly, that long hair hanging loose.  
  
Silently walking to her, he slipped off his leather jacket. Coming right up behind her, he draped the jacket over her shoulders. "You look cold."  
  
She jumped about three feet in the air, but he reached out, steadying the jacket on her. She shook her head. "Jesus, you scared the hell outta me. I should put a bell on you."  
  
Edge chuckled. "I'll remember to pick one up the next time I'm at the ranch."  
  
Lita smiled, softly. "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
  
"So what's wrong? Why aren't you with Randy?"  
  
She shrugged. "We broke up. Why?" Her voice angered. "What exactly are you insinuating?!"  
  
"Nothing!" Edge said, defensively. "I was just asking. You look sad."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I just ... I don't know."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You care?" she turned, shocked, looking up at him. He nodded and she rubbed her arms. "We broke up right before we had sex."  
  
"Before?" he smiled. "You broke up and then you screwed him?"  
  
"He wanted one last ride." She answered, simply. "I didn't care. I said only if he promised to make sure I came."  
  
Edge winced. "Oooo, that's cold. So did you?"  
  
"Nope." Her response blunt. "Can I be honest?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She took a few steps away from him, glancing out on the city. "Randy is ... good. But when it comes to the final stretch, he's not. He just doesn't have ... the hips. He tries. He really does. But when you walked in." she shook her head. "I couldn't help thinking of you and what you could do. And I ... I tried not to but ..."  
  
"What?" he was breathless. "Say it."  
  
Her eyes met his. "I imagined he was you. That it was all you. And then I saw your ... reaction to me. And I remembered what that felt like ... what you felt like everywhere. It was you. I was excited, getting off on you. All that pleasure was from you." She laughed, shrugging. "Then you left, he came and I was left high and dry."  
  
Edge laughed. "Oh, that's rich. Absolutely rich."  
  
"I'm glad you find pleasure in my constant sexual frustration."  
  
Edge smiled. "I always left you satisfied, Baby. And anyway, what about that night I heard you crying for him?"  
  
"Lucky strike."  
  
Edge paused then started to snicker. "Yup. Rich."  
  
Lita smiled, rolling her eyes then pulling his jacket more tightly around herself. The smile fell from her face. "It's been hell without you."  
  
"I've missed you too." He said just as seriously. "God, I've missed you."  
  
She reached out to him, running her fingers over the obvious scar on the side of his head. "And this is my fault." She lifted up, pressing her lips to the scar, kissing ever so gently. "I'm sorry." She mumbled then kissed the scar again.  
  
He pulled up, placing a finger on the center of her chest. "And this is my fault." He leaned down, kissing her heart then sadly smiling down at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
She kept her eyes on his. "Ever since ... that first night and our little fling? It ... it wasn't just a fling, was it?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"And we were more than friends with benefits, weren't we?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Were we more than lovers?"  
  
He furrowed his brow, thinking back. "At the time, we didn't think we were. But now, when I think back. To the jealousy and the anger and the passion ... I want to say, yes."  
  
"I was so jealous when I saw you with Stacy."  
  
He chuckled. "Look what I did to Randy outta jealousy."  
  
She smiled. "Then why the hell couldn't we see it?"  
  
He shrugged, turning her and pulling her back against his chest, his arms draped around her waist, both looking out on the bright lights of the city.  
  
She hummed her approval, pulling and holding his arms there. "Really, Edge, why don't you think we could see?"  
  
"Well ..." his voice was right at her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I think we were afraid of ruining the friendship."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"But you know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He snuggled against her back. "I think that when you're best friends first, then you know that you'll always be able to talk and just chill when the passion dies."  
  
She glanced back at him from the corner of her eye with an amused tweak at the corner of her lips. "Are you suggesting that I wouldn't be able to keep you interested?"  
  
"If I answer yes, does that mean you'll wear that leather corset thing I saw in your closet?" Cuz if so then I'll say 'Hell Yeah'."  
  
She tapped under his chin. "You just needed to beg for that, Sweetie."  
  
His eyes brightened as he hugged her tighter. "And what about tying me up in the center of your basement. You know with my arms over my head with those shackles I know you have. What do I need to do to get that?"  
  
"Edge," she smiled, her voice deepening with seduction. "I never knew you were into that."  
  
"Well, I don't know." He answered. "I've never been with a girl who was a dominatrix."  
  
Lita chuckled. "Well, to be honest, sexy. I don't think you could handle it."  
  
He pouted. "Is that a shot at my manhood?"  
  
"Of course, Dear." She cooed. "I don't know if you're man enough to give me complete and total control."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She stepped away from him, turning to look at him with a smile. "Edge, are you coming on to me?"  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"Even after I was with Randy. Like just earlier today?"  
  
"Yeah." He licked his lips. "You always used protection right? Like condoms?"  
  
She nodded. "You know that."  
  
"Why didn't you use them with me?"  
  
She smiled, seductively. "Because no matter what they say about ribbed for her comfort ... there's nothing like the natural contour of a rock hard cock. And I like yours." She licked her lips.  
  
"Now who's coming on to who?"  
  
She outright laughed, then ducked her head, thinking. After a moment of gathering her thoughts she bit her lip. "Well our flirting is a little obvious. But considering our past ... expected."  
  
"I love you."  
  
She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "That ... was unexpected." She blinked a few times then shook her head. "What?"  
  
He kept his eyes warm. "I love you."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"No, I do." He reached out, grabbing her hand before she could run and he pulled her to him, their chests bumping together with the impact. "I do. I don't know when it happened and I don't know what else to say other than I love you. You've been wanting a serious relationship and here I am."  
  
She shook her head. "No, you can't."  
  
"But I do." He answered, simply. "You've been right here in front of me for so long and I just didn't see it. I couldn't read it, I couldn't tell. But I see it now. I realize what I have right here. I feel it, Baby. Can't you see it ... feel anything?"  
  
"I don't know what I feel." She choked out, her eyes tearing. "I've never felt like this before. The way I feel with you." She wiped her eyes, taking a step back. "I'm scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
There was a long pause and Lita looked up. "So we're really going to try this ... us?"  
  
"I'd like to." Edge answered. "But you and Randy are just over."  
  
"Randy was a fling. He was nice and attractive but he ... he just didn't mean anything." She sighed. "Edge, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He waggled his eyebrows, a suggestive smile on his face. "I wouldn't mind."  
  
She laughed, swatting at his chest. "That's not what I mean."  
  
Edge caught her hand, his eyes all of a sudden burning intensity, locked into the hazel depths of hers. His pulse quickened and he could feel hers do the same.  
  
There was something different about this look in him. There was still desire, lust, but also something else. Something else laced this look. Something that made her heart race and shook her core. That made her want to collapse into his arms. She blushed, ducking. "Edge, don't look at me like that." Blushing? Was she blushing? She never blushed.  
  
"Like what?" The blonde man breathed, tilting her chin back up to look in her eyes.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Like that."  
  
"Why?" his voice was deep, soft and a little raspy.  
  
She swallowed again, nervously licking her lips. "Cuz ... cuz ..."  
  
He didn't wait for her response, instead leaning down slowly and kissing her lips. So soft and sensual. Slowly he'd kiss her again, tilting his head each time to kiss a different part of her lips. Continuous and gentle, he just kept kissing her. Nothing deep, just his lips on hers over and over again.  
  
His kisses ever so slow ... so precise, she whimpered, her knees buckling but he wrapped a quick arm around her, holding her to his chest. She clutched at his shirt and every muscle went limp as she felt the slightest bit of his tongue on her lips, barely licking into her mouth.  
  
Lita couldn't breathe. His hands brushed up her sides to cup her face, his mouth engaged in ever loving adoration of her lips. So warm and wet and ... she couldn't stop the tears.  
  
Edge kissed up over her cheek, kissing away her tears then back down to her lips again. "It's alright, honey." He pulled back, looking down at her.  
  
She kept her head ducked, the tears streaming. "No ... no man ever kissed me like that before."  
  
Edge tilted her chin up, the warmest smile on his face. Then he leaned down, kissing her like that all over again. This time ... she kissed him back.  
  
FIN  
  
*** Ok, that's the end of this. And just so everyone knows, there's an NC 17 alternate ending located at this site. www.fushia-butterfly.com Just click on fics, hosted fics then my name and you'll find it. Feel free to scope around the rest of the site. Be warned: the NC 17 part is exclusive to the above link and it's the only place you'll find it. Review, read, let me know what you think. *** 


End file.
